


The Reason for the Choice

by Marf_Redux



Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, discussion of attempted self sacrifice, discussion of how four folks were in one body and now are seperate, mention of Adam/keith, there are four Takeshi Shirogane now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Takeshi Shirogane explains to his husband why he agreed to sacrifice himself to bring Allura back.





	The Reason for the Choice

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

The Reason for The Choice

“Where’s my white suit jacket,” he asked Takeshi as he looked through their bags. He glanced back to see Takeshi sitting there half dressed in his unfiorm pants staring off into space. “Takeshi wake up I need my suit jacket and you need to finish getting dressed so we can go get this stupid celebration over with.” He knew his anger about things was starting to show through but he couldn’t help it. The more he thought about what Takeshi did a few days ago the angrier he got and the fact they were already late for this stupid celebration only made it worse.

“Does it bother you that much that I am not the real Takeshi Shirogane?” His husband said speaking up. “If you are that upset that I’m not the original then you don’t have to go with me?” He could hear real fear in in his husband’s voice as he spoke. He looked over and could see how afraid Takeshi was that he’d leave him.

“Please don’t start that shit your the real Takeshi Shirogane no matter what some dead Altean said,” he said turning back to him and he meant it. As far as he was concerned they were just clones and a copy of Takeshi from earlier in his life time. “I’m just angry because I had to sit there for the last few days doing nothing while you and those other three were poked and prodded and I had to hear all about how you chose to sacrifice yourself for Allura.” He forced himself to take a deep breath. “And I know its stupid and selfish but it hurts that you’d choose bringing her back over me.” He felt like the world’s biggest jack ass saying it because he loved how unselfish Takeshi could be but it still hurt.

“I didn’t agree to sacrifice myself because of Allura,” Takeshi said after a moment. “To be honest if it would have only brought her back I don’t know if I could have done it.” He turned to stare at his husband in shock. “I just couldn’t be replaced by someone with my own face in my own life again.” He walked over to Takeshi and knelt down taking his hands both the real one and the artificial one. “I suppose I should explain but I’ll have to tell you everything including why and how my relationship with Keith got so strained.” His husband said giving him a weak smile.

“Keith told me about kissing you,” he admitted hoping it would make it easier for Takeshi to talk. “So you don’t have to tell me about letting him down gently and giving him space.” He saw Takeshi shake his head. “That’s not why?”

“He slept with Adam,” Takeshi said shocking him. “Once I found out I was ridiculously angry and feeling betrayed and I never knew why, I wasn’t with Adam and Keith was over the age of consent so it shouldn’t have bothered me as much as it did.” Takeshi looked even more grim then, “Alfor explained that it was the feeling of betrayal centered on Keith from two of the ones buried inside of me bleeding over and making me feel that way.” He found the idea that the others had been influencing Takeshi disturbing.

“Your saying that when they were inside you they made you feel things?” He asked struggling to keep his voice neutral this was not how he expected this conversation to go. He wanted to ask so many things including if the others had shaped their life together but he forced himself to leave it as just a general inquiry. 

“Yes and no,” His husband said after a moment. “According to Alfor when I first formed; I guess I was made up of the traits those three have in common.” He looked away, “The longer I lived the more I was my own person but when they felt things really strongly often about people, events and things they’d experienced it bled over influencing me even if it wasn’t about the same thing they were mad about.” He looked away, “The two things Haggar made were mad at Keith about other things but felt strongly enough that I got mad over Adam.” He looked straight at him then. “But I know for sure that the things that were all me are things dealing with people and events they never knew.” He looked at him then with a smile, “Saying yes when you asked me out and falling in love with you is mine alone they had nothing to do with that and I will always be grateful for that.” He leaned forward and kissed Takeshi then and was surprised when he pulled back. “Let me finish please this is hard to say.” 

He nodded and waited as Takeshi gathered himself. “Alfor told me that Allura would cure the corruption of four souls in one body by merging us all and sealing the connections to Oriande and Voltron.” He looked terribly afraid then, “In essence she’d create a new fifth Takeshi Shirogane made up of all four of us it wouldn’t just be my feelings for you any more but whatever they thought about you too.” He frowned then, “so not only would I once again be replaced by something wearing my face it would have different feelings for you than I had and I would rather die than let that happen.”

“Finished?” he asked and after Takeshi nodded he leaned forward and kissed him again this time pushing them back onto the bed. “We aren’t going to the celebration,” he said as he stopped briefly. “tonight is just for us I love you Takeshi,” His husband returned the sentiment and then they didn't talk anymore.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
